msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: October 11th, 34 LC
The following is a record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from October 11th, 34 LC. Recorded by Zanbor Emerson. Record Damon Halliwell: Ok well I think it’s about time, so I am calling this meeting to order. First before we start I have good and bad news for you all depending on your outlook. First, I have returned from my vacation and am feeling refreshed and renewed and sober. So I look forward to returning to my job. Second, I as of this moment I am NOT Chancellor, "Chancellor" Meriahm has yet to sign the papers to return me to that spot. She seems to be insistent on getting a better retirement plan... Lora Raventhorne: I don't blame her. Damon Halliwell: 'We are working on it. Anyway as always we start with a recap of last week. As I was not here I will ask Verus to call on the right people to speak. 'Verus Baelheit: Miss Silverweave, Please inform us of last Sunday's affair. Muzula Silverweave: On Sunday, we held a trial against Margrave Haifrall. He was proven guilty, and was being transported to the Hold, when he... Escaped. He fled to an Alternate Timeline with my Apprentice after following him to this Alternate timeline, we returned my Apprentice back to this timeline. However.. Margrave, escaped us, again. That is all, Verus. Damon Halliwell: '''I knew we should have give him that sort jump and sudden stop. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Thank you, Muzula. Dismissed. Archmage Sinclair, I ask you to inform us of your recent affairs at Nethergarde and the Region. '''Vesiana Sinclair: Recently, the Violet Company, other members of Dalaran and our allies ventured into Karazhan. I will report on our findings. The expedition was warranted as a fact-finding mission concerning the studies of Medivh and his Dark Portal. Once on site, we discovered numerous anomalies and curses. Very unpleasant. Entering the tower, we were plunged through a veil of chrono-magic. of being in present-day Karazhan, as bad as it is, we were transported ten years into the past roughly, when Karazhan was full of ghosts and other unpleasantness. We had Miss Shadesong stay outside with the Violet Eye, in case we didn't make it out. Aside from numerous ghosts, we found two very functional constructs. The Maiden of Virtue we were forced to destroy, though we did recover a sample. The Menagerie Custodian was disabled, shrunk, and transported back for study. Because the Custodian was still active, logic dictated that most of Medivh's items were likely still in the tower. Of course, we weren't the only ones there. Inexplicably, we encountered more demons and cultists. We don't know how, but somehow the cultists, who clearly knew who we were, and shared our mission, were there looking for something. We defeated them all, and reached the private library, where we encountered the spirit of Medivh's father, Nielas Aran. The spirit, violet and insane, we put to rest. Before he passed on though, he left an item, which we recovered. Moving on, we explored the former chambers of Medivh, before heading up to the roof and encountering an eredar lord. The demon admitted to summoning demons, and boasted so much as wanting to summon the rest of the Legion, using Karazhan as a waypoint. He was not there long, so we were able to defeat him before reinforcements were obtained. His defeat lifted whatever curses were present, and the item we obtained - a leather book in brown bindings, with a black raven- was revealed to be the personal journal of Medivh. His journal mind, not his spellbook. We then returned, I gave a similar summary, and handed the book over to the Commander. With his permission, I will read from the book this weekend, under supervision, to see what Medivh wrote about the Dark portal. That is all. Damon Halliwell: 'Thank you dismissed. Now we will speak on this coming week’s events. Verus, the floor is yours. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Thank you, Chancellor. After being rescheduled, I am pleased to announce that my wife, Archmage Aya Avernus and I, will be co-hosting a creatures exhibition on exotic entities of a dangerous sort. This Month's topic features Elemental creatures, and identifying their odd spots and various weaknesses. We look forward to seeing you Tomorrow, on Sunday. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Interesting, I think that is all. It looks to be a simple peaceful week. I encourage all of you to take this time to relax and enjoy your lives. Yes Matiff? 'Matiff Durthan: There was a meeting with the Silver Hand last night. Councillor Zanbor led the Senate in the meeting, would be beneficial to all if everyone was brought up to speed on what all occurred. For those that were not there, or did not hear us while we were there. Damon Halliwell: 'Well as Zanbor is taking the meetings minutes would you please recap for us? '''Matiff Durthan: '''To be honest, I think Lord DeVin would be the best one to recap. Or Archmage Silverweave. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Very well, Lord Devin? 'Arranax DeVin: Alright. So. Once again the lighties have tried to invade our home and rob us of our political freedoms. We've tried everything else. Threats, actual violence, harsh language, insults ... this time we're trying to be nice about it. The Silver Hand wanted a full blown chapter in our nation ... something we simply couldn't allow. Hence Emerson and I have opted to defend our nation's rights, and secular nature with a wholly different course of action. They are allowed to exist here. If they can find a Dalaranian paladin? They may accept them onto their council. They are subject to all local laws, may not preach at his, may not build a temple, and accept that any actions against a spell weaver will result in swift, brutal punishment. Further, at the first uttering of the word 'heresy' there will be issues. Anyone have any questions? Yes Oli? Oliviaxi Shadesong: I remember at the meeting that their council convened on whether or not to accept the representative sent from a chapter. I just want to be sure that the individual representing the city in their minute capacity, even if they've no power, isn't able to be replaced by one with a more fervoristic agenda. If we're to have a representative, they should be one we want there, and snubbing their ability to influence that choice is the best way to pay them back for the wasted time. Zanbor Emerson: We have no interaction with the chapter. Arranax DeVin: '''If we can find someone? We might as well send them. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''It is a completely separate entity. It is not up to us who goes. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Yes Miss Dor'delar? '''Valshala Dor’delar: '''Then why Archmage do they want interaction in our city. If they want to be here we should have a say on who represents us among them. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''They don't represent us. '''Valshala Dor’delar: '''Very well. As long as they have your approval Lord DeVin. I am sure they will make no trouble if they are under your watch. '''Arranax DeVin: '''And if this doesn't work and they start to cause issue? The first spell weaver they assault? They get some heads in a basket back. Now. Next question? '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Our approval does not matter. It is an independent organization. They don't represent us and we don't represent them. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Anything? Alright then. '''Lora Raventhorne: '''Nope. Next! '''Damon Halliwell: '''Well with that I open the floor to those wishing to speak. Raise a hand to be called on. Random unknown archmage who I see out of the edge of my eye, you have the floor. '''Lora Raventhorne: '''Isn't that against the bylaws?! '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Bylaws? '''Verus Baelheit: '''No. These meetings are open to the public. '''Kirin Tor Archmage: Ahem, I have a notice that I believe was intended for the Senate as a whole. ‘Greetings, Magus Senate. Considering your involvement with the most recent affairs with Eastern Plaguelands, I felt it best to refer to you for assistance. To write all the details here would be pointless, please report to Light's Hope Chapel if you arewilling to assist. Signed, Allose Dalton.’ Since he couldn't speak with you here, he asked me to read this off in the apparent meetings you hold. That is all. Damon Halliwell: '''Thank you. Lora, the floor is yours. '''Lora Raventhorne: '''Thanks. I'm not here to talk about the growing debt, thank goodness. Anyways... I'm here to talk about proselytization--Also, I deducted from your check--and how we must regulate it. Frankly, faith and worship have brought nothing in this city, and with the recent steps the Church and the paladin orders try to make in here, it makes to regulate it. I'm not finished. I'm not wishing to limit sayings like "Bless the Light" or "Praise Elune". I'm referring to the active I'm here to talk about proselytization, or religious converting of the citizens of our city. Such activity can lead to conflict within the city. If I may ask something? '''Velianaris: In turn while I do find this offensive in more ways than one. If this were to be brought through and let’s say after I myself have been speaking to someone for a while and they wish to convert to believing in Elune.. What would happen? You cannot disregard this scenario so I wish to know what consequences if any. Lora Raventhorne: '''Again, I refer to ACTIVE proselytization. Did you personally go up to this person and ask if they wished if they wanted to convert? Also, she asked me, no one else. So I don't know why you people are even speaking. '''Velianaris: No, but someone could accuse me of such if they came in on the wrong moment or knew nothing of prior meetings of the person. Lora Raventhorne: '''Then it would be your job to defend yourself in court. Any other points? '''Velianaris: No Ma'am, was just wondering was all. Lora Raventhorne: '''In essence, I wish to limit the church's, and religion in general, power in the city. Their power comes through belief in their organization, or the Light as they would have you believe. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Religion has no power in our City, Lora. '''Lora Raventhorne: '''Then let's solidify it! '''Verus Baelheit: Separation of Church and State is one of the most important rights granted by the principles of Dalaran. Everyone is free to pursue their own creed. But it shall have no affect or influence in the governance of our city. Lora Raventhorne: '''And wouldn't this motion be a central part of protecting the advancement of knowledge in our fair city, Mister Baelheit? '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Since the power to tax is an internal matter for the Finance Department, I see no reason why we need to discuss this further. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Agreed, Chanc- Damon. '''Damon Halliwell: '''I believe this would be something the Inner-council should speak on before we bring it to the senate again. '''Lora Raventhorne: '''If that is the case, then I shall wait for a vote, then. But I wish only for Dalaran's principles to be upheld. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Verus. Take the floor. '''Verus Baelheit: '''My friends and Colleagues, I must regretfully inform you of a dreadful tragedy that has taken place here in Dalaran. Recently, we have discovered two Victims who have suffered a horrible death at the hands of some unknown Infection. Clearly, the Situation has not sunken in yet. Observe... '''Kira Starfall: We get it that people have died from this. No one wants to see it. Drossy: ..turn it off! Mab Nimue: We heard you, someone died, no one needed this, what is -wrong- with you? Verus Baelheit: '''I think you understand now. Now, Listen, please. I know that was Difficult to watch... But these Victims have always been recovered from Lands beyond Dalaran, brought here for treatment. '''Lora Raventhorne: '''Motion to dismiss Baelheit from the floor! '''Damon Halliwell: '''Get to the point of this before I agree with Lora. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''How incredibly unnecessary. '''Verus Baelheit: '''If anyone hears any reports about any infected, please, inform the Infirmary and Librarium at once. Our first priority must be a vaccination. For now, all research on this is staying between the Ministries of Dalaran. If you wish to inquire into research, Contact myself, Muzula or Lord DeVin. And, Once more... This was painful to watch, I know. I have seen it with my own eyes. I wish not to let this happen to anyone else. Thank you. Eye of Dalaran watch over us. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Verus, promotions. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Indeed. Mister Farel Arc. Please step forward. Mister Arc, I am pleased to say how proud I am of your service to Dalaran and dedication to the Kirin Tor. you have earned promotion to Decurion of our Senate. Congratulations. '''Farel Arc: Eheh, t-thank you sir. Verus Baelheit: 'May you continue to serve as an Example. Dismissed. Miss Aya Avernus. Please step forward. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Mrs... She is married, remember? '''Matiff Durthan: '''He should, he's the husband. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Aya, There are none here who would doubt the diligence you have paid to Dalaran, as well as your progression as a Magus. I have no reservation whatsoever in rganting you promotion to Decurion of the Magus Senate. Congratulations. May you ever aspire upwards. Dismissed. Miss Kyandra Icefire. Please step forward. Kyandra, in your time amongst us, you have ever proven yourself a capable, loyal and dedicated daughter of Dalaran. Make us proud as a Decurion of the Magus Senate. Kudos to you. 'Kyandra Icefire: Thank you. Verus Baelheit: '''Dismissed. I defer to you, Damon. '''Damon Halliwell: '''I call this meeting to a close, To protect and serve Dalaran! '''All: To protect and serve Dalaran! Category:Events Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Documents Category:Minutes